Which DC Super Hero Girl is Most Like You?
Which DC Super Hero Girl is Most Like You? is a quiz that can be taken on DC Super Hero Girls. The game finds out which one of the main characters you're most like. Official description Ever wanted to know what kind of Super Hero you would be? Would you fly? Have cool gadgets? Be the bestest bestie a BFF could ever ask for? Take the quiz to find out which DC Super Hero Girl matches your style. Questions :The character the answer corresponds to is (in parenthesis). ;You have to join an after school club. Pick one. *Flight (Wonder Woman) *Fashion Design (Katana) *Computer Programming (Batgirl) *Improv (Harley Quinn) *Yearbook Team (Supergirl) *Gardening (Poison Ivy) ;You overslept and are late for class. Now what? *Throw on your super suit and Fly to class (Bumblebee) *Take a super quick shower and sprint on over (Supergirl) *Hack the school cameras and listen in (Batgirl) *Pretend you didn't hear the alarm and go back to sleep (Harley Quinn) *Umm, you're never late (Poison Ivy) *Make sure your hair is perfect and make your grand entrance (Katana) ;You just got tagged in an embarrassing picture. Now what? *Look up the definition of "tag" (Wonder Woman) *Smile, it's fun to be silly sometimes (Supergirl) *Write about it in your journal (Poison Ivy) *LOL, it's the best pic you've ever seen (Harley Quinn) *Pretend you didn't see it (Katana) *Say “whatevs” and move on (Bumblebee) ;You get to explore Metropolis for the day - what are you going to do? *Grab your crush and arm wrestle him in the park (Wonder Woman) *Hit the local Museum (Katana) *Find a coffee shop with free wi-fi to chill (Batgirl) *Explore the closest botanical gardens (Poison Ivy) *Tell jokes to strangers in the subway (Harley Quinn) *Show your friends the coolest dance spots (Bumblebee) ;What’s your favorite class? *Math (Batgirl) *Gym (Wonder Woman) *Science (Poison Ivy) *Drama (Bumblebee) *Home Economics (Supergirl) *Recess. That’s a class, right? (Harley Quinn) ;You have $10 to spend in Metropolis, what do you buy? *Friendship bracelets for your besties (Wonder Woman) *The latest fashion magazine (Katana) *A state-of-the-art magnifying glass (Batgirl) *Find the closest photobooth! (Harley Quinn) *Bubble gum for everyone (Supergirl) *Some new tunes to listen to (Bumblebee) ;What’s your biggest fear? *Not being able to un-shrink yourself (Bumblebee) *Public Speaking (Poison Ivy) *30 mins without your BFF's (Supergirl) *Running out of battery power (Batgirl) *The dark (Katana) *Not fitting in (Wonder Woman) ;You've got some free time, what do you do? *Get your besties together and chill (Wonder Woman) *Grab your markers and paper! (Katana) *Whip up an interactive presentation on your laptop (Batgirl) *Edit your latest video footage (Harley Quinn) *Share your newest song for everyone to enjoy (Bumblebee) *Practice your super powers (Supergirl) ;What’s your fave thing to have for lunch? *PB & J (Supergirl) *Mac and Cheese (Wonder Woman) *Tuna sandwich (Batgirl) *Burger with LOTS of fries (Bumblebee) *Salad (Harley Quinn) *Bacon and Eggs (Poison Ivy) ;What do you wear to Picture Day? *Something that says “class president” (Wonder Woman) *The nicest clothes you own (Supergirl) *The craziest outfit in your closet (Harley Quinn) *The coolest threads, duh! (Katana) *Something comfortable (Poison Ivy) *Your favorite t-shirt (Batgirl) Results Batgirl ;Pow! You got Batgirl! You have a knack for solving mysteries! Just like Batgirl, you're hip to the latest technology, and LOVE finding cool new ways to use it. You're a deep thinker, who isn't afraid to listen instead of talk (you never know what you might hear) and you’re always willing to help out when a friend is in need. Bumblebee ;All right! You got Bumblebee! Outgoing, happy, and friendly are three words your classmates would use to describe you! Your bubbly personality attracts friends from all over, and you're easy going attitude is unforgettable. Oh, and did we mention your smile? Because it's always beaming! You go girl! Harley Quinn ;LOL! You got Harley Quinn! You and Harley have a lot in common: you're fun, social and quite the jokester (let’s just say, you can always turn a frown upside down). You have a natural talent for reading people, which helps you understand your peers and you're always ready to have a good time! Katana ;How supa! You got Katana! Thanks to your supes spunky personality, you’re always on the cutting edge of all things cool! You're wildly opinionated, but when you speak your mind, it’s always done with grace and your friends appreciate your loyalty. They also appreciate your awesome style, which you’re always willing to help them out with. Poison Ivy ;Great Gardenias, you got Poison Ivy! You might be shy, but you're a bonafide genius! You excel in school and don't mind homework because information is knowledge in your book, get it? And along with school, you also have a green thumb; you love to be surrounded by beautiful blooms making your garden your happy place! Supergirl ;Sweet! You're Supergirl! Just like Supergirl, you're fun and full of life! You set your goals high and don't let anything stand in your way, because after all, you're AWESOME! And while you're a go-getter when it comes to reaching for the stars, your kind and loving nature makes you shine bright! Wonder Woman ;Oh my Hera, you got Wonder Woman! Look at you, so outgoing and AWESOME to be around! People are drawn to your charisma, and come to you for advice, so naturally, you’ve been dubbed leader of the pack, which you humbly accept! Can someone say “president?!” Category:Website